Estúpidas películas de amor
by 3Tannya
Summary: Mientras Hermione llora por películas tristes de amor, Draco llega a consolarla


Desclaimer: Los personajes y hechos presentados a continuacion no me pertenecen a mi, son propiedad de J.K Rowling y Warner Bros

* * *

La escena podría ser un poco extraña para los magos y un poco rara para los muggles, pero para Draco Malfoy era totalmente común. Y es que ver a Hermione Granger sentada frente al televisor adaptado para el mundo mágico, con una cobija sobre sus piernas, un bowl de palomitas entre sus manos, con los ojos llorosos y su nariz roja. La escena se podría resumirse con tres palabras: película de romance.

-¡NOOO! Rosie ¿porque?, ¡no lo dejes escapar…!- decía una llorosa Hermione mientras comía mas palomitas

El rubio que apenas acababa de entrar en la torre de los premios anuales simplemente rodó los ojos, cada fin de semana era lo mismo. Llegaba la noche del viernes y Granger ponía sus ridículas películas muggles de romance. Él simplemente no entendía cuál era la gracia de ver una película si al final de esta terminas llorando, pero siempre la terminaba consolado hasta que se desahogara y terminara de contarle toda la película.

Malfoy se sentó junto a ella como de costumbre esperando a que se acabara la dichosa película, se quitó los zapatos, subió los pies sobre la mesita de centro y estiro sus brazos.

Suspiró –¿Ahora que estúpida película estamos viendo, Granger? -dijo pasando un brazo sobre los hombros de ella y atrayéndola hacia el

Hermione se dejó abrazar y en par de segundo ya estaban los dos acostados sobre el sofá. –No es estúpida Malfoy y se llama Love,Rosie.

-Ah si, perdón me equivoqué, quise decir pa-te-ti-ca –dijo con una media sonrisa marca Malfoy's.

Hermione se levantó solo un poco para poder verle la cara y con sus ojos todos rojos y le respondió lo más seria que pudo.

-Tampoco es patética, es solo que es una historia de amor y como cualquier historia de amor tiene sus altas y sus bajas, no siempre la pareja es feliz. A veces pelean, aunque sean por cosas insignificantes, otras veces son felices y se ríen juntos por cualquier tontería.

-Bueno está bien…- dijo levantando los brazos dándose por vencido-… tu ganas, no son patéticas, pero ven aquí- esta vez estirando sus brazos en dirección hacia ella, y como si fuera un imán, volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos. No sabía porque, pero la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos, le empezaba a gustar.

Así estuvieron durante 40 minutos más entre risas y llantos hasta que se acabó la película, Al finalizar, Hermione salió corriendo a su cuarto hecha un mar de lágrimas. Mientras tanto, Draco que no comprendía lo que acababa de pasar, se quedó unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo que paso, después de eso salió corriendo en la misma dirección que Hermione.

Cuando llego solo encontró una puerta cerrada y lamentos que salían de esa habitación. -Granger, esta bien? - preguntó mientras daba unos pequeños golpes a la puerta

-Vete de aquí Malfoy, déjame sola- respondió la chica con su voz un poco ronca por el llanto

-Granger no te voy a dejar sola, así que abre la puerta o la tiro a patadas- amenazo el chico

-¿Solo no puedes irte a tu cuarto, dejarme aquí sola y actuar como si nada hubiera pasado? -pregunto Hermione desde adentro de la habitación

-Sabes que no, soy un Malfoy...-dijo con una sonrisa torcida-...y un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere-

Los segundos pasaron y no se oía nada adentro de la habitación. Después de tanta desesperación de parte del chico, tomo una decisión: iba a tirar esa puerta a patadas. Pero justo cuando se estaba preparando para dar su primer golpe, la puerta se abrió y una silueta salio de ella.

-Sabes que somos magos y podemos abrir la puerta con un alohomora, ¿cierto? - pregunto Hermione para después volver a caminar rumbo a su cama

-Eh...- el chico frunció el ceño y se rasco la nuca. Eso sí que no lo había pensado, ¿cómo se le pudo olvidar que contaba con una varita? Empezaba a creer que vivir en la misma torre que una sangr... Hija de muggle ya lo estaba volviendo muggle -...este...si, claro que lo sabía... Solo que... Emm... Soy un caballero como para abrir una puerta sin el conocimiento de su dueño- ENCERIO!? No se le ocurrió una mejor escusa!?

-Y tirar a patadas una puerta es de caballeros? - pregunto mientras se volvía a meter entre las cobijas

-Si, bueno...- y entonces como todo un hombre hizo lo que cualquier macho alfa haría: cambio de tema- ya me vas a decir que fue lo que paso- pregunto que una voz suave pero sexy, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama a un lado de Hermione.

-Esque...esqu...- y volvió a soltar el llanto. Draco no sabía qué hacer en esa situación, nunca había consolado a una chica y menos sabía qué hacer si esa chica se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger. El chico extendió su mano en dirección al cabello de Hermione y lo acarició suavemente.

-Ya,ya Granger, toda va a estar bien- sí, lo sabía, parecía que estaba consolando a un niño de 5 años pero bueno en ese instante no le importó. Al cabo de unos segundos, cuando Hermione se calmó, prosiguió a contarle lo sucedido

-Esque... Esque... ODIO LAS PELÍCULAS DE ROMANCE!- dicho esto volvió a soltar el llanto. Draco que en ese instante estaba acariciando su pelo, puso una cara de desconcierto total.

-¿¡Que!?...- definitivamente no estaba entendiendo lo que pasaba ¿¡acababa de decir que odiaba las películas de romance!? ¡Pero si hace un momento estaba viendo una! ¡Merlín! Definitivamente las mujeres son unas bipolares, pero como leyó una vez en un libro, a las mujeres no hay que entenderlas solo quererlas. -...que dijiste? -

-Que..que..odio las películas de romance...-dijo con la voz entrecortada por el llanto.

Como no quería espantar a la chica y despertar mañana con un golpe en el rostro como en tercer grado, Draco hablo con la voz más suave que podía.

-A ver Granger calmante y cuéntame porque no te gustan las películas románticas- a este punto, ya estaba abrazando a Hermione, la cual tenía su rostro sobre el pecho del chico.

-Esque... Esque... Son puras mentiras- limpio su nariz con un pañuelo que anteriormente había agarrado

\- ¿Mentiras? - preguntó Draco mientras seguía acariciando su cabello

-Si, mentiras- la chica se levantó de su cómoda posición y miro al chico- Hacen creer a la gente que todas las personas van a vivir una gran historia de amor, y no es cierto. Hacen películas con las tramas de: la chica más nerd de la escuela está enamorada del chico más popular desde los 10 años, siempre lo veía y sabía lo que hacía, donde estaba, quienes eran sus amigos. Y a lo largo de la película muestra como el chico se enamora de ella y al final terminan felices. Pero en la vida real nunca vas a encontrar una historia así, donde las dos personas SIEMPRE estuvieron enamoradas, pero nunca se dieron cuenta o que tu crush te haga caso y se enamora perdidamente de ti. No, la vida real no es así, pero ellos lo hacen ver tan fácil de encontrar tu media naranja, para que niñas con el corazón destrozado como yo las vean y crean que pueden tener su príncipe azul-

-Primero, no creo que en la vida real no existan ese tipo de historias, segundo, creo que más bien las hacen para ganar dinero y tercero, ¿porque tienes el corazón roto? - termino preguntándole mientras le secaba sus lágrimas de la cara

-Si te cuento, prometes que no te vas a burlar de mi?- le pregunto con un poco de inseguridad

-Jamás haría eso- le respondió el chico. Hermione se acomodó mejor en la cama dándole espacio a Draco para que pudiera acostarse junto a ella. Y aunque no hubiera dicho nada, el chico pareció entender, ya que se acostó junto a ella y rodio sus hombros con su brazo.

-Bueno todo empezó cuando íbamos en cuarto grado...-

Después de casi una hora contándole su historia de desamor con Ronald, finalmente acabo y se impresiono cuando encontró a Draco escuchando atento todo lo que decía. -...entonces simplemente te dijo que ya no te quería? - preguntó Draco

-Si, y se fue por el pasillo, pero antes se dio media vuelta y me dijo "con ese humor nunca nadie te va a querer, te vas a quedar sola con tu gato. ¿Quién va a querer a alguien que siempre te corrija en lo que te equívocas y además nunca se arregle? Patética" y dicho esto se fue y hasta la fecha no me dirige la palabra- termino agachando la cabeza, nunca le había contado a nadie como es que había terminado con ron, pero con Draco se sentía cómoda.

-Merlín, que hombre tan... Tan...detestable, como se le ocurre hacerle eso a una mujer? - dijo el chico con asco

-Pues sí, pero desgraciadamente las mujeres no nos damos cuenta de con quien estamos hasta que ya es demasiado tarde-

-Y por eso te expresas así de las películas románticas? - preguntó Draco

-Supongo que si- respondió la chica

-Pero entonces porque las ves? - todavía no entendía eso

-No sé, supongo que es naturaleza femenina, ver historias de amor para después deprimirse por no tener las mismas historias con un final feliz- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

-Granger...-dijo levantándole suavemente la cabeza para que lo viera a las ojos-...tú no eres patética-

-Enserio?- preguntó con un rayo de esperanza

-Sí, es más, creo que eres una de las mejores mujeres que he conocido en mi vida, valiente, inteligente, sencilla, pero sobretodo hermosa- le dijo el chico

-Gracias, pero no tienes que decir todo eso para consolarme- y nuevamente agacho la cabeza Draco otra vez levanto su cabeza y le dijo

-No lo diga por eso, lo digo porque es verdad- y dicho esto la besó. Sorprendentemente Hermione le regreso el beso, después de que se les acabara el aire se separaron, pero todavía tenían sus frentes juntas. Al final ella también había tenido su final feliz y ya nunca más criticaría a las películas de amor...

FIN


End file.
